


5am inquiries

by 127loves



Series: spn oneshots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, even if michael's just in adam's head, humans and their sarcasm, i love these two, michael being dumb, one of my favorite multi-dimensional wavelengths of celestial intent, probably one of the only healthy relationships on this mf show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127loves/pseuds/127loves
Summary: michael keeps asking existential (or otherwise way too deep for 5am) questions and adam only wants to go to sleep.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: spn oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591117
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	5am inquiries

**Author's Note:**

> dt : ada.. ily <3

“do people have a right to be happy or do they have to earn it?”

adam shifted, the archangel beginning to become annoying. “michael,  _ please  _ shut up. i know you don’t sleep, but i kinda have to.”

“come on, just answer my question man. then you can sleep, i promise.” michael toothily grins at his vessel from the end of the bed. “please? humour me.”

“fine…” adam thinks for a few moments before responding. “i think everyone has the right to be happy, until they don’t.”

“uh,” michael awkwardly says after adam stopped talking. “are you gonna add onto that? that’s kinda cryptic, buddy.”

“i think that until someone does something irredeemable, they deserve to be happy.” adam shuts his eyes, hoping that michael would finally shut up. but oh, was he wrong.

“like what?” michael rolls his eyes. “if you ask me, it’s kinda ridiculous, the whole ‘happiness’ thing… maybe it’s because i’m an angel, and i can’t really feel emotions, but it seems like a whole lot of work to me.”

“i was thinking that maybe if someone killed like 1,000 babies they don’t deserve to be happy? or something like that, i don’t know. can i please go to sleep now?” adam turns over onto his other side and groans before turning onto his back. “this bed is so uncomfortable.”

“it’s a motel, adam. what were you expecting?” michael gets off the bed and stands up, “anyways, i have another question for you, and then you can sleep.”

adam sits up, visibly annoyed. “michael, i swear…”

michael ignores him and asks his oh-so-important question: “what’s the one piece of advice you would give others about life? i’m very curious to hear what you’ll say.”

“never let an archangel possess you because he’ll keep you up until the asscrack of dawn,” adam grumbles before laying down again.

michael’s mouth drops open. “you take that back right now!” when adam doesn’t respond, michael walks over and sits on a chair, sulking in the darkness. after a few minutes of silence, he says, “did you really mean that? am i really that bad?”

adam sits up again and sighs. “no, michael. you’re not that bad. now can you please-”

“what do you think about my dad?”

“your- your dad?” adam blinks, trying to think. “i think.. i don’t know, what do you want me to think?”

“that he’s the worst piece of crap in the entire world and deserves a beating for all of the things that he’s done to sam and dean and humanity and he does not deserve happiness or anything close to it,” he says without missing a beat.

“well why don’t you tell me what you really think?” adam flops back down onto the mattress, too exhausted to be surprised at the hatred michael felt towards god.

“but i just did- oh, you’re using sarcasm again, aren’t you?” michael laughs, “you’re always getting me with that way of talking… you humans and your sarcasm…”

“michael, either let me go to sleep or start brewing coffee. it’s already like…” adam turns his body to read the clock on the motel nightstand, “5am. so choose. please.”

michael wordlessly stands up and puts water in a cup. “adam, there isn’t a kitchen in this room.”

“well what do you want me to do about it?” adam waits for a response, but all he hears is a  _ woosh _ , a pause, and then another  _ woosh. _

__ “i got your coffee.” michael walks over to where adam’s laying down and holds it out, smiling, “now, are you ready for another question?”

**Author's Note:**

> idk how michael got the cup of coffee for adam but just go with it.. thank u


End file.
